What a Friend Does to Make His Sad Friend Happy
by gwendal738
Summary: Ryu is traumatized after he found out that he was the heir to the PLUTO throne, and Kyu will cheer him up... In a different way. YAOIShonenai


A/N: My first attempt in writing Shonen-ai…. Please read and review… Flames allowed! XD (Oh, and this is in Ryu's POV)

**What a Good Friend Does to Make His Sad Friend Happy**

"You cannot escape your destiny!"

"PLUTO is your future!"

"You are to be a criminal!"

"Aaaaahhhh!" Huh? I suddenly woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Fuck. Another nightmare. Ever since Anubis told me that I was to replace Hades on the PLUTO throne someday, it's been haunting me ever since. Anyway, it's just a nightmare. A dream. A hallucination. I should not think about it too much.

That morning, Kyu was happy, like his usual self, while I was not happy… Like my usual self. Sigh. Damn. Sometimes I just envy him!

"Good morning, Ryu!" Kyu joyfully greeted me.

The usual happy Kyu. Sigh. I wish I was normal, like him. A normal kid who doesn't have to burden a problem that he didn't start.

"Good morning." I greeted sleepily and coldly. GODDAMN IT! What is wrong with me, anyway? Here he is, trying to make an effort to cheer me up yet I am like this. I'm such a fucking idiot.

"Huh? What's the matter, Ryu? You seem kind of down today." What a kind person, despite of how I treated him! Sometimes Kyu never cease to amaze me. See? I told you I'm terrible! I'm so terrible compared to Kyu. I'm making him worry. I'm a fucking terrible friend.

"It's…" Just then the bell rang.

"I'll tell you later. Let's meet at my house."

"Sure."

He's so damn kind. How can he be like that? How can he be so perfect?

Well anyway, later after our classes Kyu REALLY came to my house as I have told him so I can talk to him privately. He really didn't fail to show up; it was like he was desperate to do something in order to help me. He really is such a great and true friend. In fact, I think I may be in love with him!

Oh fuck! What am I saying? I'm a guy! I can't possibly BE IN LOVE with ANOTHER GUY!

"Hey, Ryu! What's up? What did you want to tell me?"

Kyu broke the silence. He's always like that, noticing the smallest things... I haven't even noticed it was quiet!

"You know, you seemed distracted these days…." He began. "Is there something you're not telling me? You know that you can always talk to me when you have problems… Come on, what is it? Maybe I can help…"

Such a supportive best friend.

"It's just… I… I…"

Before I knew it, I already spoke but I continued to… stammer. It's really very disturbing not just for others but also for me because I always looked sure, confident, serious… But here I am stammering in front of my best friend. MY BEST FRIEND! Can you imagine that? I never stammered before, not even in front of the whole school, yet here I am stammering. In front of him. MY BEST FRIEND. Megumi once said that I was the type of person who was 'always good with words', but even the synonyms to the words I was going to say was not in my mind right now. Nothing! Well, who am I kidding? I don't even know what I'm going to tell him! Why? Why am I like this? Why can't I even say the simplest words?

"I…" I began to stammer some more. I'm such an idiot!

"You know Ryu, I really am worried about you right now, 'coz whatever happened I'm sure you don't wanna talk about it, but… There's something wrong. Really wrong. You never stammered before, not even the first time we met! But not talking about it is bad too, because that means you'll have to deal with it on your own. So please, tell me now! Your attitude these past few days is really bothering me, Ryu… You seem quieter, colder and more distant… I won't leave you unless you tell me!"

Unless I tell him? What? He really is such a useful friend. Maybe I can trust him to still trust me. And also, this is the chance for me to tell my real feelings towards him…

"Okay, it goes like this…"

"Go ahead, shoot!"

Whew. Here goes nothing.

"I'm the heir to the throne of the PLUTO organization."

There. I said it. Now, to deal with problem #2: Dealing with my feelings towards him. But…

"You're the WHAT? SHIT!" he exclaimed.

Damn. I knew it. I knew I would lose him. Fuck. FUCK! I HATE MYSELF!

"Don't worry, Ryu… My outburst a while ago didn't mean that I will not like you anymore… I was just… startled.

He even noticed my look. He's one heck of an observable kid. I feel my love for him getting stronger each passing minute.

"Oh, and Ryu, no matter who you are or what you are, hell, even if you're a puppy, you're still my best friend." He said that while flashing a big smile.

I fell silent. Again. Man! I must have looked like a complete idiot in front of him!

"And… I love you. I love you."

What the fuck? Did I just hear him say that?

"You… WHAT?" Okay. Now I am a certified fucking idiot. The man I love just took the exact words I wanted to say right out of my mouth. And what was my reply? Those idiotic words. What kind of friend am I? Am I even considered as a friend?

"I said 'I love you' and I mean more than friends… I really love you. I just can't keep it inside anymore! I just had to tell you! I know you might think I'm a weirdo, but…"

"Sssssshhhhh…" I put my finger on his lips.

"I don't think you're a weirdo. I love you as well."

Before I knew it, I started kissing him. He seemed to be longing for this 'coz he opened his mouth first long enough before I had the courage to. Then we did other things I would not mention. But all I can say is it was very passionate and enjoying.

"I love you, Kyu… Let's sleep now…"

"Can I really stay over?"

"Of course…"

This has got to be one of the best nights I had, but it was very exhausting… It was even more exhausting than waking up from a nightmare! But not as much fun, of course… But now, maybe I'll stop getting nightmares since my lover, Kyu, is right beside me… And he's the one who took my burdens away.

"Goodnight. I love you." Kyu said soothingly.

"Goodnight. I love you too." I replied as I turned off the lights by my, no, OUR bedside table. I climbed under the covers next to him, and we slept together during that night.

**The End XD**

A/N: So how did you like it? Please read and review! Thanks! XP


End file.
